A New Beginning
by Halley Vanaria
Summary: He had planned every things...but something unexpected, a little interfere without him knowing...a change for this endless cycle...a girl joined the group could change the cycle? And she can also warm the heart of the certain mage Fai x Oc. My first Tsubasa Chronicle fic and I drew my Oc and what she wear, as the cover image. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Tsubasa Chronicle fic, hope all of you would enjoy it (^w^). I does not own Tsubasa Chronicle, I just own my OCs. Please read and reviews**

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the Japanese's style room that had a blue queen size bed at the corner, a bookshelf, a wardrobe, a small table that had a small white vase and a small pink bouquet in it, and a big mirror, and the paper slide door that lead to the garden was opened slightly, enough to saw the trees and the bushes and the flowers and there was a little girl around 8 or 9 years old stood in the middle of the garden. The little girl was wore a simple white dress with long arm sleeves and high neck and a light blue dress shirt with short arm sleeves and it had violet edging and she also wore a skinny violet pants with a pair of blue shoes, the little girl had shoulder length honey brown hair and she had lovely white skinned and her pink heart lips were smiling and her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the winds brushes her delicate face

"Harumi" A gentle feminine voiced called the little girl and she slowly opened her emerald eyes, she looked at the young female about 22, she had long black hair as she tied her hair into a low ponytail and she also had lovely white skinned. She wore a white kimono with red hakama as she was smiling at the little girl and the two of them has the same eyes color

"Hikari onee chan" Harumi smiled as she walked to her big sister

"It's almost time…are you ready?" Hikari smiled gently at her little sister as she knees down on the wooden floor as Harumi sat on the wooden floor…in front of her sister

"Un…" Harumi nodded "I want to do it" The little girl smiled as her big sister, Hikari took a simple wooden comb that had the pattern of the lotus on it and she brushed Harumi's honey brown hair

"You know…you still can change your mind" Hikari suggested as she took a hair tied that Harumi just gave her

"No!" Harumi replied immediately "Even you and onii chan are the guardians for Amaterasu sama and Tsukuyomi sama, I still want to break the seal that granny sealed my power and my age!"

"Well…we will miss you a lot…especially grandpa" Hikari smiled nervously at the thought of their grandfather crying over for one of his grandchildren leaving him behind

"Ahahaha…" Harumi smiled nervously

"Done" Hikari smiled as she looked Harumi's honey brown hair that tied back with a pink hair tie like butterfly

"Arigatou onee chan" Harumi smiled sweetly

"Keep this" Hikari placed the comb into the little girl small hand and before her sister could denied, she already said "I can't take care of you while you are gone so I want you to keep this comb…so I could feel that I'm take good care of you" Smiling warmly at her little sister, Hikari rubbed her head

"Onee chan…" Harumi looked at her big sister for a moment and she smiled cutely

"Come on…it's time"

…

In the big garden there were many trees but there was a special giant tree, a sacred tree that had the carved of the two statues on it, one male and one female as they were stood next each others. Under the sacred tree, an old man who had short gray hair and wore a simple dark blue kimono and he had a pair of wise brown eyes but his eyes were almost turned red because he had been crying quite a lot, next to him was his wife, an old lady who had long gray hair and tie into a bun with a simple silver hair pin to hold it, and she wearing a gray blue kimono with the gray pattern of smoke and the bamboos and she had a pair of emerald eyes that were holding the wisdom that she gained from life. Next to the old couple was the young man around 24, he had shoulder length black hair that tie into the high ponytail and he had a pair of brown eyes as he was wearing a dark purple kimono with dark blue hakama and next to him was Hikari and in front of the four was Harumi

"Are you ready?" The old lady, Aiko, her grandmother smiled

"Hai!" Harumi answered to her loud and cleared to showed her determination

"Don't worry about us" The young man, Akira, her big brother smiled at her "I'll make sure that we will be fine with Hikari's cook"

"What do you mean by that?" Hikari glared at him as Harumi giggles

"Don't worry Harumi…I will be fine…" Her grandfather, Kou, tries to smiled as tears started to appeared on his eyes

"Jii chan…I will be fine" Harumi smiled and her grandfather just nodded

"Alright Harumi, I will send you to her, do your best" Her grandmother smiled warmly "Oh, I'll send something else for you later, you will know what it would be soon enough…Akihiro" Aiko called as the white smoke appeared and from the white smoke, a gray tiger walked out and it bowed to Aiko "I need you to help me to send Harumi to another dimension" The tiger nodded and it stood behind the little girl as Aiko stood in front of her granddaughter. Both the old lady and the tiger glow into the white light as winds breezes and smoke surround Harumi slowly

"Good bye! I'll see you again" Harumi smiled at her family for the last time before the smokes completely surround her…The next thing they knew…their little member wasn't there anymore

"Granny…are you sure about this?" Hikari worriedly asked her grandmother

"Yes…She is the only one who can break the seal I put on her, little by little she will be stronger and the seal will be break until she is strong enough to control her power" Aiko smiled "Beside…Amaterasu sama had choose her to end a cycle…"

"Huh?"

"But…why did you seal her age? I can understand the reason you sealed her power but…her age? …I don't understand" Akira wondered

"Well…that was your grandfather's idea" Aiko smiled mischievously as the two stares at their grandfather

"Because…she was so cute" Kou smiled in blessed as he was in his dreamy land while the two were frozen and stunned as they watched their grandfather with their jaws dropped

"Good luck…Harumi" Aiko smiled as she looked up to the clear blue sky…

…

From the sky, a blob fall down into garden of a shop relieved a little girl, Harumi looked around confusingly 'Um…where am I?'

"Welcome" Startled, she turned around to saw a beautiful woman, she wore a lovely red kimono with the black butterfly patterns and black obi, and she had a pair of red eyes and long black hair and she was sitting on the wooden floor of the shop and behind her were two girls, one had long curly blue hair and tie into two pigtails and she wore black dress, the other had short, straight pink hair and she wore white dress

"Welcome~Welcome~" They both sang and cheering happily

"Um…Excuse me, are you the Dimension Witch, Yuko san…the one who can grand wish with a price for it?" Harumi asked politely and shyly

"Yes, I am" Yuko smiled "You're here by fate, so you have a wish right? What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Fukui Harumi" Harumi bowed

"How manner" Yuko smiled as the two girls were singing behind her as the background "Manner~ Manner~" "What's your wish?" Yuko asked then Harumi took a deep breath

"I wish to be stronger to break the seal" She said slowly and calmly and Yuko stared at her for a moment 'This is unexpected…'

"There is only one way for you to getting stronger…strong enough to break the seal…that you have to travel through the dimensions to gain your strength little by little…And the price for your wish is your most precious thing…Are you willing to pay the price for your wish?" Yuko said calmly and the little girl looked down at her feet and she looked back to Yuko with her determination eyes

"Hai, and what is the price for my wish?" Yuko stared at the little girl in front of her, this was something she wasn't expected. She had foreseen with Clow about the arrival of these children…but Clow had always been stronger than her, it could be possible if he foresaw Fukui Harumi came here before these children, knowing the girl's wish and without telling her…that bastard…Yuko surely right now had a tick mark on her forehead but she still hiding it, not showing her emotion in front of her unexpected small customer. While Harumi started to getting nervous with some thoughts in her mind 'She will accept my wish right? Granny did say she will grand wish as long as we pay the suitable price…what if she couldn't find a suitable price for my wish? But she will find a way to get a suitable price right? Right?'

"The price for your wish…" Harumi hold her breaths "Your most precious thing is your hair tie" Yuko said as she point the pink hair tie like butterfly on Harumi's head

"My hair tie?"

"Yes, your hair tie is the last gift from your mother right? It also held the love of your mother toward you, it also like a protecting charm for you and you are always tying your hair with it. So I'll take it as the price for your wish" Yuko explained as the little girl sighed lightly before she took her hair tie and gave it to Yuko. Yuko nodded and she looked at the two girls behind her "Maru chan, Moro chan take this to the treasure room" The two girl nodded and they took the hair tie as they sang "Yep~ Yep~" Then Yuko looked at Harumi "So Harumi chan"

"H…Hai?!"

"There will be a group of people and they want to travel through different worlds like you do but with different reasons, you won't mind if you travel with them?"

"I won't mind" Harumi shook her head "And you can foresee like granny?"

"Yes I can, you're surely a good girl Harumi chan~" Yuko smiled as Harumi started to blush "You are so cute just like your grandma when she was young" and the little girl blush harder

"I…I've hear from granny that she and grandpa are your old friends"

"Yes, your grandpa, Kou, he was such a sweet guy and also a talent onmyouji" Yuko smiled "You can stay here with me until the group come"

"Arigatou Yuko san" Harumi bowed as she followed Yuko into the shop, Yuko glanced at the little girl…If she couldn't foreseen this happened so does Fei Wong and that's mean his pawn that joined the journey did not know about this little interfered, Yuko smiled and she knew the endless cycle was starting to changed …

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY IT ^^ SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

PLEASE REVIEWS

(^w^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope all of you enjoy (^,^) Please read and review, I does not own Tsubasa Chronicle, I just own my OC (^v^) BTW, I think the white Mokona is a girl**

Chapter 2: The journey has begun

Waiting, waiting and waiting…the little honey brown shoulder length hair girl and she wore a simple ice blue dress as she was staring at the oven…Actually she was staring at the cookies were inside the oven, Harumi smiled and she took a tray and a dish, ready for the cookies. She has been staying at Yuko's place for about more than a week, at first being shy and nervous but then she started to get used to everything. Maru and Moro were cute and funny in her opinion, Watanuki kun was so nice and about Yuko san…She could tell Yuko san was a good person but her habits were so weird and easily drives a certain glasses boy gone insane, or maybe she just love to teasing people. Smiling as she took the cookies and places them on the dish and she brought it to the outside, it seem Yuko san just had another teasing time and that's mean she would hear some yelling from Watanuki. When she walked out as the sky started to rain, Harumi smiled and she looked up to the clear sky

"Rain?" Watanuki wondered as he looked up "Ah? Eh? But there's no clouds" Watanuki confused as Harumi giggles

"Watanuki nii chan…Have you ever heard that when it rains from a clear sky is the Kitsune's marriage?" Harumi smiled as she placed the cookies on the table

"Harumi chan...The Kitsune's marriage?" Watanuki looked back

"Awww Harumi chan is so cute~" Yuko smiled "Thanks for the cookies~"

"You just only want the cookies!" Watanuki exclaimed as Yuko ignored him and she enjoyed the cookies while Maru and Moro were singing as the background "Cookies~ Cookies~" As Harumi smiled and sweat dropped

"If you listen, you can hear things" After the cookies, Yuko enjoyed her tea

"Eh? What?" Watanuki confused as Harumi giggles

"Maru chan, Moro chan" Yuko called and the two girls hold a small round mirror up

"Yep~" They replied and placed it on the table

"Using a mirror or some glass, close to your heart and then close your eyes and listen. It's a type of fortune telling" Yuko explained

"Every time when there is both sun and rain, Granny always does a fortune telling" Harumi smiled

"Yes, because the result is almost definite" Yuko nodded and she hand the mirror to Watanuki "Do you want to try?" Watanuki looked quite hesitant but he took the mirror "Close your eyes…Don't think…just listen to the sound…" The glasses boy closed his eyes and he suddenly snapped opened

"What? Be ready?" Watanuki confused and he turned to Yuko "Ah…I'm afraid I'm not understand at all"

"Are they…coming today?" Yuko stood up

"That is not…" Watanuki tried to explained but Yuko ignored him

"In that case, we should be ready for them" And she glanced at the little girl "You too Harumi chan, it's time for you to start the journey"

"Un…" Harumi nodded and she followed Yuko

"What? She have to go now?" Watanuki looked at Harumi and she replied him with a smiled…

…

Wearing her white dress and her blue dress shirt, looking the mirror and she saw herself, took a deep breath then released it. Harumi smiled 'Here goes nothing Harumi…You can do this!' walking out the room and she saw Yuko was waiting for her. Took a moment to looked at Yuko, Harumi stared in awed as the long black hair woman was wearing a full black dress with accents and trim of white. A headpiece that created a loop in her hair and a stick like hair pin that led two white ribbons fall on either side of her face, with the symbol of the crescent moon seem to be prevalent throughout her entire black dress

"Are you ready Harumi chan?" Yuko looked down at the little girl

"Yes" Harumi nodded and before they could go out, the little girl hugged Yuko tight even she just almost reaches to the woman's waist, made Yuko surprised "Thank you for everything Yuko san" Harumi smiled and she looked up

"You…are the kindest girl I've ever met you know that?" Yuko smiled as the little girl giggles "Let's go then" Leading Harumi out as the sky still raining as Watanuki was staring confusedly at the two

"Yuko san…Harumi chan…those clothes…"

"Now Harumi chan, Do you prefer stand next to me or in front of me?" Yuko looked down at Harumi as she was standing next to her

"Um…next to you"

"Even that you are already knew and ready for this moment…you are still shy right?" Yuko smiled

"Eh…I…" Harumi blushed lightly

"So cute~" Yuko smiled slyly then she looked up also as Harumi "Here they come"

From the raining sky a blob fall down slowly liked a strange liquid and it's revealed two teenagers when it's touched the ground. One boy and one girl as the boy was holding the girl, The boy has short dark brown hair, a pair or brown eyes as he was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, white pants, brown boots, black gloves and dark green cloak that had a pair of goggles around his neck. The girl in his arms has short auburn hair and she was wearing short-sleeves white and dark pink shirt that goes above her belly, white and dark pink pants and matching flaps as she had a gold band around her neck. Harumi stared at the two 'So…I'll travel with them…but why I couldn't feel the girl's aura? It's so…faint…like it's disappearing' Harumi thought

"Are…Are you the Witch of the Dimension?" The boy asked as he looked at Yuko, not noticed the little girl stood behind near the Dimension Witch

"Yes, I've been called that" Yuko answered with her calm poker faced

"Please! Please save Sakura!" The boy begged as Harumi looked at them sadly, she understand the feeling when somebody loose someone important…

"This child name is Sakura you say, right?" Yuko asked

"Yes" The boy confirmed

"And yours is?"

"I'm Syaoran" Syaoran replied then Yuko touched Sakura's forehead in a slow movement and her hand glow faintly

"This child…has lost something very important to her, yes?"

"Yes…"

"And that thing…was scattered across various worlds" Yuko said calmly "If she continues to be like this, this child will die" Harumi gasped lightly as Syaoran hugged Sakura tighter "Watanuki" Yuko called

"Y…Yes?" Watanuki startled

"Go to the safe, there is something that I need there" Yuko said then Maru and Moro dragged him away "Do you want to save that child?" Yuko looked back to Syaoran

"Yes!" Syaoran answered

"There will be a price, even so?"

"If there is anything I can do, I'll do it" Harumi could see the fire of determination in Syaoran's eyes as she smiled lightly. Suddenly, she felt something coming and she looked up to the sky

"They're coming" Yuko smiled as from the sky and the ground, two blobs like strange liquid could be saw and relieved two man. The one on Syaoran's right side has short blond hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes and he was wearing white and ice blue winter coat and he was holding a magic staff that taller than him 'He must be a mage' Harumi thought and she looked at the other man, he had short spike black hair and a pair of red eyes, he wore a black and red armor and black pants and a black cloak and he also wore a red mask on his forehead with a black symbol of the crescent moon and he was carried a sword with him. Syaoran hugged Sakura tighter when they appeared and the two men looked at Yuko and asked her at the same time

"Who the hell are you?" The black man asked

"Are you the Witch of the Dimension?" The mage wondered, the two of them glanced at each other as Harumi tried to hold her giggles and amusement 'This is quite interesting…'

"You first" Yuko gesturing at the black man

"I'm Kurogane. But where the hell are we?" Kurogane looked around

"…Japan" Yuko answered him bluntly

"Well I came from Japan" Kurogane confused

"A different one" Yuko smirked

"I don't understand" Kurogane replied as Harumi sweat dropped 'She seem to enjoy teasing him'

"You?" Yuko looked at the mage

"I'm a Celes country's wizard, Fai D Flowright" Fai bowed to Yuko as he introduced himself

"You do know where we are right?"

"Yes" Fai nodded "A place where you grant wishes at proper or a high price"

"That's correct" Yuko looked at the three "Well then, since you are all here, that means all of you want some sort of wish" And again, the two men answered at the same time

"I want to return now to where I'm from" Kurogane said

"I want to never return to where I'm from" Fai smiled and the two glanced at each other again and this time, Harumi's giggles escaped her small lips made they finally noticed her present. Harumi blushed shyly and she took a step near Yuko, tried to hide herself from them. Yuko chuckled at the little girl's movement and she looked at the two men.

"That's a hard thing for both of you…No for three of you" Yuko place her finger below her lips as the three looked at her "Those wishes you have, If you pay separately it won't be enough" Syaoran looked crushed as he hugged Sakura "But if you three pay together, it might barely be enough" Yuko finished as Harumi looked up at her

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane hissed

"Please be quite Black" Fai said with an amusement grinned

"It's not Black!" Kurogane yelled as he protested and Fai turned away as he covered his ears also as Harumi 'So noisy'

"You three have the same wish" Yuko said and she looked at Syaoran "You child, you want to travel to different worlds to collect this girl's memories" She then looked at Kurogane "From a different world, you want to go back to your own world" And finally she looked at the mage "You want to go live in a world other than your own. Your purposes are different but the means are the same, you have different reasons why you go to different worlds" Yuko looked at the three "Each of your wishes, I can't grant them, but if the three of you each give me your precious item, the three of you can go to different worlds"

"What do I have to give you?" Kurogane sighed and asked

"That sword" Yuko pointed at the katana that had the gray blue hilt like dragon's scales and it's had the golden dragon head at its bottom

"What?! I'll never hand over my silver dragon" Kurogane exclaimed

"Fine then~ In exchange, you can roam around like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on the television" Yuko poked the ninja's chest with her slyly teasing smirked, Harumi sweat dropped as she saw it 'She really enjoy teasing people…including her customers isn't she?'

"Huh? Poli? Tele?" Kurogane confused and Harumi sighed, she felt pity for him

"Police are the people who carry the laws and protect the citizens, television is a modern technology that give people information and entertainment" Harumi explained the confused ninja and she gain the attention again as she tried to hide her shyness and blushing cheeks

"That's right~" Yuko smiled at the little girl "I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world"

"Bullshit!" Kurogane yell as Harumi covered her ears 'Painful truth' Harumi sweat dropped

"It's true" Fai called and the ninja twitched

"Really?" Kurogane pointed at Yuko as Fai just gave him a smiled as the replied

"What are you going to do?" Yuko hold out her hand with sly smirked on her lips

"Shit! When this curse is gone, I will definitely return for it" Kurogane shoved the sword in Yuko's face then the sword glow and it hovering in her arms and she the glanced at the mage

"Your price is that tattoo" Yuko finished and for a moment, the mage tensed and his smiled disappeared

"Will this staff not do?" He asked

"I said the price is your most valuable thing" Yuko said as he took his hood down

"I guess I have no other choice then" Fai smiled sadly and the tattoo from his back seem to phased through his clothes and it flew to Yuko's side

"And you?" Yuko looked at Syaoran "What's the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

"Yes"

"Your price has not yet been told and yet you will still give it to me?"

"Yes" Syaoran nodded

"I can only help you to travel through different world, you must search for this child's memories by yourself" Yuko said as she looked at him

"Yes" Syaoran answered with determination

"…Good you are prepared" Yuko smiled "Here he come" She glanced back at the shop as Watanuki ran out as he hold two small things liked rabbit, the white one had a big red gem on its forehead and it also had a red earring on its right ear, the black one had a big blue gem on its forehead and it also had a blue earring on its left ear.

"There's more people?!" Watanuki exclaimed as Harumi sweat dropped, Yuko ignored him as she took the white one as the tattoo and the sword flew to Maru and Moro hands

"This little one is Mokona Modoki, it will take you to different dimension"

"You have another one hand me that, I'll go with this one" Kurogane pointed at the black Mokona in Watanuki's arms

"That's only for communication" Yuko pointed "All he can do is communicate with this one" Kurogane grumbled as Harumi giggles then the Dimension Witch smiled at her "Harumi chan, this is where we part ways"

"Un" Harumi smiled and nodded then she joined the group as they looked at her surprised, especially Fai who look confused at first then he stared at Harumi with curiosity

"Hey! What's with the girl?!" Kurogane looked at Harumi who stood between the mage and him as she stood behind Syaoran and Sakura

"Harumi chan had already paid the price for her wish, she is joining you to travel across the different worlds" Yuko explained "Mokona can take you to another dimension, but she can't control where you land. Your wish become true is only by luck" Yuko hold Mokona up and it hovering in the air "But there are no coincident in this world, there is only destiny. You were destined to meet each other" Then Yuko looked at the boy "Syaoran, your payment is your relationship" Harumi eyes widened and she looked at Syaoran "To you the most important thing is your relationship with that girl, so I'll take it"

"What does that mean…?" Syaoran confused

"Even if she gets all her memories back, you will not have the same relationship with her as before" Yuko explained as Harumi looked at Syaoran sadly "What is she to you?"

"My childhood friend, the princess of my country and…" Syaoran hugged Sakura tight "Someone is very important to me"

"I see…" Yuko sighed lightly "But if you use Mokona, that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories, the part about you won't be return, that's your price" Yuko looked at Syaoran, who was looking at the lifeless girl in his arms "Still?"

"I'll go" Syaoran answered "I won't let Sakura die" Syaoran looked at Yuko with determination brown eyes.

"Traveling through various worlds would be tougher than you think" Yuko started to explained "There are many worlds, for example" Yuko looked at the three behind Syaoran "These people come from different worlds, you can tell from the clothing they wear you understand?" Syaoran listened every words also as the others "That the world you came from are different…People that you know, people from the past worlds, people may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds, for those who were nice to you, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. There are worlds where the language and commonsense can't be understood, living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds, they are full of criminals, lies or wars, you have to keep living and passing through the words, while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered" 'Just like what Granny taught me…' Harumi thought as Yuko looked at Syaoran then she smiled lightly "But, you are still steadily determined right?"

"Yes" Syaoran nodded as Yuko smiled

"Readiness and sincerity" Magic waves surround Mokona also as the winds surround them "You seem to have the qualities needed" Harumi stared at Mokona as Yuko's magic circle appeared under her and she started to growing wings "Well then…" 'Wonder how Mokona take us to different worlds' Harumi thought "Please get going" Yuko finished as Mokona opened her mouth and started sucking them 'Eh?! No way!' Harumi sweat dropped and exclaimed in her mind as she was sucking in…The rain stopped as the sunlight broke the cloudy sky, Yuko smiled at the sun's ray light up the sky "Okay, good luck on your journey" Yuko smiled as she looked up the blue sky…

…

Darkness surround her, her body just like floating under the water…she felt quite…was she under the water? Suddenly, she felt liked something soft that rubbing her cheek, Harumi slowly opened her emerald eyes to met the blond mage was drying her with a towel

"Um…?"

"Ah, you are awake" Fai smiled "I was quite worry for a second" Harumi sat up as she looked around, they were in a Japanese style room that quite similar to her bed room at home, excepted there weren't any furniture around…the only thing she put a word for this room was 'blank'. Kurogane was sitting at the corner of the room, Syaoran was still lying on the floor as he was hugging Sakura, Fai just smiled at her, Harumi blushed lightly and she felt quite nervous

"Um…Thank you" Harumi smiled at Fai as Mokona jump on her head

"You are awake, Mokona was worried about you"

"Thank you Mokona" Harumi smiled

"Do you want to help us dry these two?" Fai asked

"Un" Harumi nodded and she took a towel as she and Mokona dried Sakura while Fai dried Syaoran. Then Harumi looked confused when Mokona opened her mouth "Mokona?" Mokona suddenly sucked all the water drops from Sakura "Eh…" Harumi stunned also as Kurogane while Fai just grinned widely

"Puu…It seem like" Mokona hold a towel as she dried Syaoran's face

"Sa…kura" Syaoran opened his brown eyes

"In the end you didn't poke…" Mokona whimpering as Harumi looked at her confused and sweat dropped

"Ah" Fai smiled and gently took Mokona and rubbed her head "So you are awake"

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed as he shot sat up, made Harumi sat near them startled, realizing Sakura was still in his arms, Syaoran sighed in relieved

"I did ask her" Fai pointed at Harumi "To wiped her tentatively while she got wet in the rain" Syaoran looked at Harumi and she blushed shyly

"Is nothing…Mokona did help me" Harumi said shyly as Mokona sang

"Mokona helped too~"

"Even while you were asleep, you didn't let go of her" Fai smiled "You are…uh…"

"I'm Syaoran" Syaoran replied

"My name is pretty long, so call me Fai" Fai smiled then he looked at Kurogane "The black one over there, what is your name?" Fai pointed

"I'm not Black!" Kurogane exclaimed "I'm Kurogane!"

"Kurogane eh?" Fai wondered as Mokona hopped into Kurogane's laps

"How about Kuro rin? Or Kuro chan?" Mokona smiled

"Stop calling me that!" Kurogane exclaimed as Harumi giggled

"And the tiny member of our group" Fai smiled at Harumi as the others looked at her

"Eh?" Harumi blinked for a moment and she blush lightly as she gave them a small smiled "I'm Fukui Harumi, you can call me Harumi"

"Aw~ Harumi chan is blushing~" Fai smiled and Harumi giggles lightly. Suddenly, she heard Syaoran's yelped and she noticed that Fai had his hand around the boy with a frown on his face liked he was looking for something

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked as Harumi looked wondered at Fai and from Syaoran's cloak, Fai took a shiny pink feather from it

"Isn't the fragment of the girl's memories?" Fai asked and they stared at him "I saw it stuck on you, it's the only one" Fai smiled "Well the feathers were scattered at that time" Fai said as Harumi was deep in thought when she looked at the feather 'The aura…the feather have such a powerful aura…Why I didn't notice such an aura like that?' Harumi wondered, not noticed the feather had entered into Sakura. She was so deep in thought until Mokona's cheerful voiced snapped her mind

"Huh?"

"Eh?" Syaoran looked at Mokona as she hop on his knee

"Just now, there was a strong wave from the feather" Mokona smiled cheerfully "If it close, Mokona will know and when I catch the wave, then Mokona will become like…" Harumi looked curiosity at Mokona until she snapped opened her big eyes "…THIS!"

"Urk!" Kurogane surprised when he saw Mokona's big eyes

"Eh!" Harumi stunned, while Fai just smiled as Syaoran sweat dropped

"Um…Sorry…Did I miss something?" Harumi sweat dropped and she asked Fai

"Harumi chan~ You didn't pay attention did you?" Fai smiled as Harumi blush and nodded "Well, we just wondered how can we find the feather"

"Oh, I see"

"It will be great, If the feather is close, Mokona will sense it" Fai smiled as he patted Mokona while Kurogane was leaning against the wall and breath heavily

"Will you tell me when the feathers are close by?" Syaoran asked Mokona hopefully

"Leave it to me!" Mokona smiled cheerfully

"Thank you" Syaoran smiled gracefully

"Whether or not, you get to search the feathers is up to you guys" Everyone looked at the black ninja "But this has nothing to do with me" Kurogane said coldly "I came here to return to my world, that is my only purpose. I don't plan on joining or helping you, really"

"Yes, this is my problem, I will not give you trouble" Syaoran replied calmly made Kurogane eyes widened at him and he looked away as Harumi giggles lightly

"Ahahaha~ Very serious, Syaoran kun?" Fai laughed lightly

"And you?" Kurogane glanced at Fai

"Huh?"

"Are you going to help the brat?"

"Um…Yes I will" Fai smiled "Returning to my world isn't my priority. I'll help as long as my life isn't in harm, anyway there isn't anything to do" Fai smiled at Syaoran then he looked at Harumi "What about you Harumi chan?"

"Sure, I'll do my best to help" Harumi smiled cheerfully then the door suddenly opened

"Yo!" Everyone tensed "You woke up" A man, who had short black hair, carried a tray of tea cups greeted them cheerfully and a woman behind him, who had long black hair carried a bow of snacks and fruits and she closed the door "Don't be so alert, you came from Yuko san right?" The man asked

"Yuko san?" Syaoran confused

"That's the Dimension Witch name" Harumi replied then she looked at the man "You know Yuko san?"

"Yes" The man smiled as he took the bow of snacks from the woman as the woman took the blanket and futon from the sliding closet "She is called by lot of names like the Witch of the dimension or the far East Witch"

"Here" The woman gave Syaoran the blanket and the futon

"Ah, thank you very much"

"I'll help" Harumi said as she helped Syaoran and the woman placed Sakura on the futon and put blanket on her

"I'm Arisugawa Sorata" Sorata smiled

"I'm Arashi" Arashi nodded

"By the way, this is my wife, my Honey people" Sorata smiled heartily as Arashi ignored him and she took the tray of tea cups from him "Engrave in your mind" Sorata smiled as he was in his dream land, while everyone took a teacup for themselves as Harumi smiled nervously at Sorata. Sorata suddenly turned and patted Kurogane's shoulders "If you flirt with my Honey, I'll kill you~" Sorata smile cheerfully

"Why is it only me?!" Kurogane exclaimed as Harumi giggles

"Rule, rule~" Sorata sang but then he turned around with a thumb up and with his smiling bright face "But I'm serious"

"I won't flirt!" Kurogane yelled as Harumi was trying to hold her laugh

"Well" Sorata hold his hand as Mokona jumped on "First of all, did that Witch nee chan gave you this?" Sorata pointed at Mokona

"Mokona Modoki" Mokona smiled cheerfully

"You can call her Mokona" Harumi smiled

"Yep!" Mokona nodded

"Anyway, this Nii chan has told me the situation" Sorata smiled and he looked at Fai "That blond guy over there seem okay, however that Black has no courtesy" Kurogane grumble as Harumi was trying hard not to laugh while Fai just grinned "For one thing, you guys. You are a little lucky" Sorata looked at the group

"In what way?" Fai asked

"Mokona can't choose the next world right?" Sorata walked straight to the window "Because this is the first world you arrived at, and there is nothing but happiness. Here it is" Sorata smiled and he pulled the window, relieved the view of tall modern buildings like Tokyo at night back at her home as Harumi eyes widened and smiled at it "Because this the Republic of Hanshin"

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY IT ^^ SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 AND James Birdsong FOR REVIEWED MY STORY

(^v^)


End file.
